The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
With the advent of modern social media and ratings/review services, customers are better able to obtain information about various venues, and events. In particular, customers may wish to obtain ratings/reviews based on personal experiences that other customers may have had with a venue or event. However, obtaining such ratings/reviews is not always a simple matter. A great many opportunities to obtain ratings for venues may be lost because of the transaction cost required to seek out a review site and draft and submit a review. Thus, in many scenarios, customers are only motivated to provide reviews when they have had particularly positive or, more likely, particularly negative, experiences. This can lead to artificially skewed review results, which is less helpful to customers than would be desired.